callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Doyle
Sgt. James Edward Doyle was a British RAF Airman who took the job as a gunner in a B-17 Flying Fortress, and then joined the Special Air Service in World War II. Introduction Sgt. Doyle was first in Call of Duty: United Offensive and was a returning character in Call of Duty 3. To understand how James Doyle got to the rank of Sergeant, we have to look back at the time when James Doyle joined the RAF on September 3rd, 1939 when the United Kingdom started drafting. James Doyle joined the RAF, and unlike most British soldiers, he shot through the ranks and was promoted to the rank of Sergeant after the Battle of Britain. Less than two years later, his bomber was shot down in an intense fight with the Luftwaffe on September 2nd 1941, Doyle from then on served with the Dutch Resistance in Holland, and also served with the SAS in Sicily, Italy less than two years later. In mid 1944 he was transferred to France where he took part in the invasion of a Nazi-occupied pocket of land called Falaise Gap. Biography Sgt. James Doyle joined the R.A.F on September 3rd, 1939 when the United Kingdom started drafting. On the morning of September 2nd 1941, Sgt. Doyle joined the S.O.E organization without hesitation before participating in a routine bombing mission as a gunner of dorsal turret, which is where Call of Duty: United Offensive starts off in the British Campaign. On a routine bombing mission over Dutch soil, towards Rotterdam, the B17 he was in, "A for Andy", was shot down after an intense dogfight with BF-109s and flak fire. He bailed from his plane and lost all of his crew mates. Once he reached the ground, he was stuck upon a tree with German soldiers down patrolling below, he was then rescued by Major Ingram and a band of Dutch Resistance fighters. Doyle impressed Ingram, assisting the band of rebels greatly by destroying their objective, the bridge connecting Antwerp to Amsterdam. Doyle then joined SOE, earning a very high score in their training. Doyle, Ingram, and a band of SAS commandos attacked a battery of heavy caliber guns in Sicily. The mission went well after the plantation of some C2 charges on the gun and ammo dump, but during the exfiltration, the SAS team that was mounting the Kubelwagen was wiped out by a Panzer. Doyle and Ingram escaped to the nearby town with a German motorcycle with a sidecar. They fought their way to the docks, and got on board a Nazi gunboat. They fought their way through a flotilla of Nazi gunboats with Maj. Ingram steering the ship and Sgt. Doyle manning the 20mm flak gun above the deck. They defeated the German patrol boats and escaped after witnessing the Battery's destruction from the sea to HMS Ulster Monarch. During the Normandy Invasion, his group which consisted of Cpl. Keith, Pte. Wilkins along with Maj.Ingram, are tasked to parachute 2 jeeps into French countryside to help French Maquis with their hit and run operations. Unfortunately, his plane was shot down by Nazi guns during a night drop near the French countryside and he regroups with the French Resistance led by French SAS member named Pierre LaRouche and Cpl. Keith (Pte. Wilkins was killed by a German soldier and La Roche shot the soldier to save Doyle). He fought his way to find the lost jeeps, disabling manor house acting as makeshift barrack for flak gunners, and disabled the flak emplacement itself with help of Cpl. Keith and French Maquis. He joined up with Maj. Ingram and escaped to safety from pursuing German panzers and vehicles. Soon after that battle, Sgt. Doyle fights in a German-controlled fuel plant in order to destroy it and loses Major Ingram during exfiltration and midst of confusion. Soon, after arguing and debating with French Resistance members with Cpl. Keith, Doyle and the others rescue Major Ingram and some Marquis prisoners of war who are held hostage, but lost Isabelle DuFontaine, a major member in French Resistant. He served many more subversive operations against Germany with Maj. Ingram and Cpl. Keith until the end of the war. Trivia *It is without a doubt a fact that Sgt. James Doyle was drafted on September 3rd, 1939, because of Britain's quick decision to go to war with Germany. He first served as a wingman in a Spitfire squadron. *It is possible to see what Doyle's face looks like. If you drive a jeep in third-person view, and then turn the camera to face the front of the jeep, Doyle will turn his head so you can't see his face. However, if you turn the camera left and right, Doyle will quickly flash his face, and then turn the other way. You need quick eye coordination to get a glance at his face, but he looks to be in his early 30s, wears a helmet, has brown hair and has stubble, making him the one of few Call of Duty playable characters with an actual player model, instead of being invisible. *It is possible to see Doyle's body without driving the jeep, to do this, the player must stand on an elevated spot such as a crate or barrel and cook a grenade. When the grenade is about to blow, jump off the elevated position and explode in mid-air. If done correctly, the camera will exit Doyle's body, and you will see Doyle's corpse fall to the ground. *During Maj. Inram's capture with Capt. Price in Austria, Sgt. Doyle supposed to be there too as Maj. Ingram's aide and captured altogether with Maj. Ingram and served as POW, but Doyle was nowhere to be found during Austria mission in Call of Duty. Presumably, Sgt. Doyle is the one that requested US Forces to send help before being sent to Normandy, France to fight in the mission "Falaise Road", prompting 101st to send Capt. Foley along with his men to rescue Maj. Ingram and Capt. Price. *At the beginning of the British bombing mission on Call of Duty: United Offensive, there is suspicion that the picture of the young woman is suppose to be either Doyle's girlfriend or wife even though there is no source about her or the picture of her. *He is the only returning playable character. Once in Cod:UO and again in CoD3. Along with Soap from Call of Duty 4 to Modern Warfare 2 Source * Call of Duty: United Offensive * Call of Duty 3 James Doyle is the only playable-character to have a first name in Call of Duty 3 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Modern Warfare 2 Characters